


入戏

by eqr1234



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqr1234/pseuds/eqr1234





	入戏

  
0.

肖战上一次见到王一博还是几年之前。

那张不笑时很冷淡的脸本应在脑海中模糊了，但是如今再见，隔着如注的雨幕，一下子却又鲜活起来。

他还是那么耀眼，雨夜中的霓虹都比不过他璀璨。

1.

C市的雨断断续续下了一周，气温骤降，仿佛从夏天一下子跳到了初冬。

肖战和同事一行从酒店出来，才发现又下雨了。

公司上下都知道他酒量很浅，非常照顾他，于是一场短假前的庆功宴只有他一个人四平八稳地走出来。他把人一个个安排进出租车，最后才冒雨走向最近的公交站。

肖战年纪不小了，二十多岁时才开始逐梦演艺圈，拍戏时只能更加拼命，他已经十分注意，才没有落下什么大毛病，只是在阴雨天身体还是会有些畏寒。

不知道是不是因为身边少了一个人的缘故。

肖战站在公交站下，身后的广告牌在雨夜中发出柔和的光，他背对着不熟悉的面孔，看着额前湿漉漉的头发，又裹了裹身上的外套。

下一秒，他便看到了王一博，他坐在缓缓驶进站的公交车里。末班车上人很少，肖战一眼就看到了他。

他好像还是从前那个样子，并不比背后新鲜的面孔逊色一分。

肖战突然想逃。

3.

没有人能告诉肖战他是怎么动心的。

他的人生在遇到王一博之前一直顺风顺水。

即使相对“大龄”才进入娱乐圈，也只不过是他生命中一次大胆的尝试而已。成功或失败，他早已都做好准备。

也许他的运气很好，出道不久就接演了大爆的网剧，一夜间绿了大半个娱乐圈。

也许他的运气很差，他在剧中遇到了王一博。

他出不了戏了。

肖战回看过自己那几年的活动和采访，说话时的眉飞色舞，故作生气时的娇嗔无赖，手中偶尔的小动作，一颦一笑都像剧中的人。

他看到自己望向王一博的眼神，目光灼灼，也像剧中的人。

他走火入魔。

但是他知道，王一博不一样。那个人很小便进入娱乐圈，导演一叫“cut”，他便立刻又嬉皮笑脸的做回自己。

肖战只得也跟着将自己的目光小心翼翼地收放妥帖。

4.

公交站旁边就是地铁站，肖战慌张地逃了进去。

地铁也是末班，车厢中几乎空无一人。

肖战失魂落魄，带着满身水汽走到角落的位置，接着，一个人也跟着坐在他的身边。

他挨他很近。

他在别人看不见的地方偷偷握住了他的手。

王一博的手比自己大一圈，松松得握住自己，却很烫，烫的心里都暖。

肖战呆呆地望过去，只看到依旧冷淡的侧脸，是王一博。

王一博没有看他，侧着的脸眉毛微微的挑起，一副满不在乎的样子自顾自地说道：“你跑什么？你不是喜欢我吗。”

肖战突然愣在原地。

王一博转过头看向他，还是那一双单薄的眼睛，还是那一双丰盛的唇。

王一博的唇形嘴角微微的下抿，认真看着他的时候不让人觉得严肃，反而显得专注又深情。

肖战不自觉咽了咽口水。

5.

肖战不知道是到了哪一站，他跌跌撞撞的被王一博拉下地铁，稍稍一拐，便扎进了洗手间。

他还没来得及说话，王一博便迫不及待地吻了上来，肖战有一瞬间的战栗，王一博放过了他，抬起幽深的双眼，看着他，又再次吻了下去。

他就这样仿佛逗弄一般，不停的离开，又含上去。

肖战觉得身上很冷，但是身体里又好像烧沸了，滚烫的不断冒着气泡，他难耐的抓住王一博的衣角。

王一博眉梢唇角终于含起笑意。

他轻轻叫着：“战哥。”

手却向下伸去，和他杂乱的吻不一样，温柔地动了起来。

肖战瑟缩了一下，他的思绪乱成一团，只是本能般的“哼”了出来。

又甜又勾人。

出声的瞬间，肖战就惊醒般睁开了双眼，狠狠地推开了王一博，侧过脸不敢看他，猛喘了两口气，抖着嗓子说道：“不行……”

王一博的手搭上他的后颈，认真的看了他一会儿，片刻后又按着把他带到自己的怀里，在他耳边固执地说道：“你明明就喜欢我。”

6.

王一博一开始是肖战的颜粉，他真的非常吃肖战的颜，私下给他的备注是“肖漂亮”。

他久在娱乐圈，看到过各种各样好看的脸，只有肖战让他觉得漂亮。

肖战的漂亮太灵了，他的眼睛那么亮，像一头小鹿，一笑起来，王一博就觉得有些头晕目眩。

王一博曾偶然看到过肖战的一场戏，戏中肖战被人按在地上掐住了脖子，修长的脖子仰起来，仿佛能听得到呻吟，他无助的微蹙着眉头，艰难的喘息着，那喘息声仿佛随风烧到他耳边，一下子炸开来。

他硬了。

当他意识到的时候，绯色爬满了耳尖，鲜红欲滴。

那是他第一次不觉得肖战是单纯的漂亮，而是，欲。

和“欲望”这个词紧密相连却又毫不相同，“欲”这个字真是又清纯又浪荡。

让人心神荡漾，让人忍不住想把他抓在手里，是他的小鹿，是他的肖漂亮。

王一博之后看到过肖战数不清的脆弱的神情，他一向偏爱极限一些的运动，但从此却更爱看肖战脆弱的神情。

直到在剧组拍一场雨戏，肖战发着烧，眼睛都烧红了。

中场休息的时候人已经有些虚脱，歪歪的靠在石壁上。

王一博就在他的旁边，可是他却没有理由送上一个肩头。他只得真像一个弟弟一样，晃着肖战的衣角，故作轻松地闹他，希望他能精神一些。

肖战连跟他打闹的力气也没有，唇色苍白，汗珠混着雨水落到他的手背上。

莫名其妙的，王一博突然非常非常的心疼。

那不断掉下来砸在自己手背上的汗珠，仿佛是活蹦乱跳的一小块血肉，是他带着血腥味跳动着的名为爱情的心。

7.

“你明明就喜欢我。”

王一博沉声道，手上加重了力气，另一只手从肖战的脖子上滑下来，沿着腰线慢慢缠绕上去，又撩人又隐秘。

肖战将头埋在他的肩上，不住的抖着，蹭着，呼吸声滚烫又断断续续，最终难耐的哼着，轻轻地咬了下去。

王一博轻笑出声。

8.

肖战的皮肤很白，不是王一博那种冷淡的白，肖战的皮肤白的很柔软。

他的皮肤因为之前沾了雨气，触碰上去有些冰凉，王一博把他揽在怀里，顺着脊背一点一点地吻上去，吻得这朵云彩慢慢染上玫色，鲜艳起来。

窗外的雨还在下，砸在玻璃上噼啪作响，有越下越大的意思，但是响声却越来越模糊，逐渐晕成一团。

肖战稀里糊涂，他是怎么将王一博带回了家，为什么两人的衣服散落一地。

又为什么，自己被他圈在怀抱里。

他的大脑无法运转，身体不断起起伏伏，耳边一直回转着“嗡嗡”的蜂鸣声。

王一博一只手揽住肖战，一只手搭在他的阴茎上，有节奏地缓慢套弄，身后不断地吻着，吻得肖战一身湿漉漉的，烫的要命。

肖战一只手无力地捏在王一博正不断动作的手腕上，他不知道什么叫欲拒还迎，他被他捏弄地神魂颠倒，泪眼迷蒙，不住的想要回过头去看他。

王一博一直闭着眼睛吻他，却突然顺贴地将额头抵在他的后肩，有片刻的停滞。肖战才发现王一博也一样的烫，他们肌肤相接的地方，王一博的额头将他那一小块皮肤都烫的溶成一滩水。

肖战稍稍侧过头去，王一博躲着他的目光，头埋得越发的深。

肖战看不清他的神情，只听到他喑哑的沉声道：“战哥，我要进去了。”

肖战没有准备，但细软的腰几乎是立刻就顺从的深深塌下去，上半身却本能般拼命往前挣脱。王一博的额头温柔抵在他的后颈，双手却紧紧的制住他。

肖战动弹不得，只能高高的扬起脖颈，睁大了眼睛，口中溢出短促的哀吟。

他的身体弯成一张弓，王一博是禁锢他的弦，是他的极乐，又是他绝望而痛苦的不得不。

9.

王一博之前很少对肖战有明目张胆的欲望，他们曾经朝夕相对过很长时间，一起绑定过大大小小的节目。

但细想想，二人失联之前，他对他的渴求也就那仅仅一次而已，因为内心太过震惊，只能草草的掩饰过去。

之后他便当肖战是最好的朋友，是毕生的知己。

他将所有与他相关妥帖收藏，他将一切自己心爱讨厌向他分享，他去哪里都不会忘记他，哪怕是一片落叶，一捧雪花。

他看到他亮晶晶的眼睛弯弯的笑，就甜蜜的不得了。

他小心翼翼的将他捧在手上，揉进心里。

他自欺欺人的不爱他。

10.

王一博将握住肖战的手臂抽回来，用力地按在他的腰上，将他往下按去，于是肖战绷着的身体又被狠狠地折过去，那张招人的脸一下被埋进了柔软被褥中。

王一博喟叹一声，脑中空白一片，只是不停的捣弄，停不下来。

他手底是什么人，是他水盈盈的小鹿，是他软绵绵的云彩，是他朝思暮想的肖漂亮。

肖战跪伏在床上，屁股高高的翘起，腰被王一博生生按住，胸口之上都深深的陷在被褥中，他一寸一停的收拢双臂，吃力地将自己稍稍撑起，才勉强侧过头，终于得到一线生机，在颠簸中拼命地喘息。

肖战喘的太厉害了，听起来又急切又可怜，又委屈又娇媚。

像是被欺负的要死过去。

王一博再也忍不住，酸涩涌上喉咙。

——干什么，明明是你先勾引我的。

他也无声地伏下去，额头紧贴着肖战的后背向上游，手臂从他身下缓慢的穿过，一只揽起他的一侧肩膀，一只绕过去缠住他的脖子。

肖战纤长的脖子在他宽大的手掌下不盈一握，他轻轻抚弄了一会儿，食髓知味一般牢牢的环住，越圈越紧。

肖战连哼都哼不出声，只是不住的哽咽，像濒死的动物，胸口缓慢的耸动，生理性的泪水浸满了整张脸。

王一博摸索着将他的脸强制地带向自己，不管不顾地吻了上去。

“不要哭，战哥。”

11.

爱是什么呢？

是赤身裸体的贴身肉搏，你死我亡后再乳沫相融。

12.

肖战再次醒来时王一博已经不见了，窗帘虚掩着，露出一块昏黄的光。

他迷迷糊糊环顾四周，褶皱的床单被褥，凌乱的衣服，看起来淫糜放纵。

他坐起身来，自己的衣服不见了，留下的是王一博柔软宽大的白色毛衣，肖战摸了摸，还是穿上了。

他走下床，双腿有些发软，还是踉跄着走到床边，把窗帘稍稍拉开一些。

已经是傍晚了，天空昏黄，布满了玫红色的云彩，红色的太阳半遮半掩，他一只手撑在窗台上，一只手捏起毛衣的衣领，将大半张脸深深的埋了进去。

王一博进门时正看到这样的画面。

肖战穿着自己的毛衣，头发柔顺地垂在耳边，整张脸沐浴在傍晚夕阳柔和的光芒里，宽大的毛衣下露出两只腿又长又白，光溜溜的什么都没穿。

他迫切地大步走了过去，托着他的屁股将他放在窗台上，然后占有欲十足的把他拢在怀里，没完没了的亲了起来。

肖战被他亲的一塌糊涂，只是断断续续地坚持：“王一博，去床上好不好。”

王一博托着他的双腿将他放在床上，毛衣柔软的皱上去，露出肖战白嫩的腰腹，王一博衣服也不脱，就着这个姿势便生生挤了进去。

肖战的双腿缠在他的腰后，脚趾不由自主的蜷缩起来。

他脖子上有一圈红痕，性感的发疯，像一条颈圈，是他的猎物，王一博的眼神暗了下去，又开始情不自禁的捣弄起肖战，听他“哼哼唧唧”的呻吟，王一博伸出手托着他的后脑勺将他的头缓缓的抬起来，亲在他的脖颈间，对此流连忘返。

不知过了多久，他终于放过了肖战，手臂绕了过去，垫在他白皙的脖子下面，一手撑起身子狠命的撞了几下，撞得肖战眼神迷离，不自知的渐渐拔高了声音，快感窜上头顶，不知哪来的力气，他条件反射一般紧紧抱住王一博，闷哼一声，射在了王一博的小腹上。

肖战红着耳朵，半天没有放开王一博，最后不轻不重的在王一博的脖子上咬了一口。

“王一博，你喜不喜欢我。”

“昨天那路公交车，一天能绕着整个C市跑6圈，36个站，大半个城市都能看见。”顿了顿，王一博又接着说道：

“我一直都在上面。”

13.

思念是遍体蚁虫，最终蛰的他们骨肉都痛。

那些分不清的是否入戏太深假戏真做，终于败给了时间。

我喜欢你，是我此生不愿抽身的一场戏。

所幸你也是。


End file.
